warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molepelt
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |mc=Molepelt |starclan resident=Molepelt |mentor=Unknown |app=Hollowbelly |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' }} Molepelt is a small, skinny, rumpled black tom with green eyes and a gray muzzle. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Molepelt is first seen calling to Featherpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. Once Featherpaw locates Molepelt, who is hidden in some bushes, he tells the young cat that he has a message for him. Featherpaw is amazed at the fact that even though he is only a new apprentice, he is getting a message his very first time upon visiting StarClan. Molepelt tells Featherpaw that a ShadowClan medicine cat will destroy ThunderClan from its very heart soon, poisoning it. Soon, Hollowbelly, another StarClan cat, appears, and is angry that Molepelt is sharing so much information with the young medicine cat apprentice. :The two former ShadowClan medicine cats argue, Hollowbelly's side stating that the medicine cat code will stop the medicine cat from hurting ThunderClan, Molepelt's side stating that ThunderClan is in danger, and that they are being punished for driving out SkyClan. Hollowbelly asks Featherpaw not to tell any cat about this omen. Featherpaw agrees, and swears on his warrior ancestors. When the two cats leave, Featherpaw is confused and thinks that if Molepelt is true, his omen makes no sense. :Molepelt appears in Yellowfang's dream. He warns her of a cat coming, one who would bring fire and blood to the forest. When Yellowfang asks if it was a prophecy, Molepelt steps back into the shadows, whispering that it is a warning. Yellowfang thinks of Molepelt when she gets back to Sagewhisker's den, wanting to be with her son, yet feeling afraid of what the black cat had mentioned. :He is mentioned when Yellowfang talks to Silverflame in a dream, when she asks about her kits and if she knew a small black cat. Silverflame responds that he is called Molepelt, and was the ShadowClan medicine cat many seasons ago, and that he makes little sense at the best of times. :When Yellowfang is taking Raggedstar to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives, Molepelt calls her over. Yellowfang snaps at him to go away, although Molepelt warns her that she cannot be blind to the truth forever. She springs at him, but instead her claws hit earth, not him. :He is heard by Yellowfang once more, when Brokenpaw is made a warrior. Brokentail appears to be covered in blood, and Molepelt's voice whispers a warning. She looks around to find him, but she only sees her Clanmates. Molepelt appears once more, screeching that fire and blood will destroy the Clans in a dream Yellowfang has of kits fighting each other. :Yellowfang hisses at Molepelt in another dream, asking if he'd come to gloat. Molepelt responds that he would never gloat, and that ShadowClan was once his Clan, just as it was hers. He apologizes to Yellowfang about Brokentail, saying that she had suffered the most, but no one could have changed his destiny. Molepelt then walks off into the trees, despite Yellowfang telling him to come back. Firestar's Quest : :Molepelt is an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat serving under Dawnstar at the time SkyClan is forced to leave the forest. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey'' :During a Gathering, when the Clans linger a bit to speak with friends from other Clans, Fawnstep pulls Cloudstar aside, and tells him that the other medicine cats have had dreams of SkyClan being swallowed up by yellow monsters and trampled easily underneath fallen trees. She also mentions that Molepelt thinks SkyClan will be obliterated by the next Gathering. Cloudstar growls that Molepelt should stay with ShadowClan and only care about their business. :At the next Gathering, when none of the Clans will spare territory for the scrawny and slowly dying SkyClan, Molepelt points out that maybe the forest wasn't destined for five Clans, as it is Fourtrees and there are only four oaks. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references ru:Кротовникde:Wühlpelznl:Molpelsfi:Myyränturkkifr:Poil de Taupe Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters